Snape's Durmstrang Daughter WHAT?
by idontgiveaBEEP
Summary: Snape adopts Harry when he's 9. 5 years later its time for the Twiwizard tournament, and someone from the past is back, but who is she and why does she look so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

Snape's Durmstrang Daughter… WHAT!

November 19, 1981

Severus Snape was sitting at home in a chair looking at a picture of a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes as she smiled at the camera laughing. He sat there wallowing in sadness, the girl that he loved, Lily Potter, had died 19 days before on that fateful Halloween night. He was unable to reflect any longer, because his floo flared to life with a call from Professor Dumbledore. As he answered he was met with the face of a flustered looking Albus.

"Severus, my boy! How are you?" was the somewhat less than cheerful greeting he received from Dumbledore.

"Fine Albus, is there something I can help you with?"was Severus's bitter reply.

"Actually, I was wondering if you were still in need of employment."

That surprised Severus quite a bit and he had to ask Dumbledore to explain. After Dumbledore told him how Professor Slughorn had gone and handed in his letter of resignation, effective immediately. Severus, who was indeed in need on a job, reluctantly agreed to take up the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is what lead to Severus now standing in Albus's office and was meet with a sight to be seen.

A young girl, for she couldn't be more than 5, was climbing on top on Professor Dumbledore's desk and was laughing while she threw Albus's beloved lemon drops all over the room. Albus was having a hard time controlling the little girl and at the moment was trying to convince the child to get of his desk.

"Albus?" was the questioning tone that Severus used to inquire about the young girl on the desk. Upon seeing someone new the little girl climbed off the desk and ran over to Severus, because she saw him as a new friend. Severus was now able to get a closer look at the girl. She had blue eyes, dark brown hair, and a smile that could light up the room.

"Ahh Severus, I see you've met little Nessa already. And now if you'll follow me I'll show you to your rooms." answered Dumbledore.

The three then made their way down to the dungeons, where Severus's new rooms would be. Along the way Severus was kept quite busy in the conversation he was having with Nessa, or Vanessa which is what he found out her name was, but she just called herself Nessa. When they got to Severus's rooms Nessa went and sat on the couch, while Albus showed him around. Once they were in the privacy of a different room Severus asked about Nessa.

"I found her walking around Hogsmeade earlier today by herself. After I found out she was alonewith no parents, I brought her back here. Turns out her father was a wizard who died in the war and her mother had died in childbirth, or at least that's what I like to assume." Albus finished the explanation and Severus was left feeling sorry for the little girl. When they returned to the living room they found the sight of little Nessa who had fell asleep on the couch she had been sitting on.

"Severus there is one thing I hate to do, but I was wondering if you would be opposed to having Nessa stay with you for a short time. At least until I find a family for her?"

"Albus I don't know the first thing about taking care of a child. Surely you could find someone better suited to take care of her," answered Severus.

"Don't worry my boy. It's just for a short amount of time, and besides, she seems to have taken a liking to you." After Albus said that, Severus looked down and found that Nessa had managed to cuddle up right next to him at his place on the couch.

"Fine I'll do it, but only for a little while."


	2. Chapter 2

July 21, 1989

Nessa's POV

_*Flashback* "Nessa, what would you say about being my daughter?"_

"_Do I get to call you Papi?" was the response that came from the 6 year old._

"_You can call me whatever you want to" said Severus with a chuckle._

"_Ok Papi" *end flashback*_

Everyday Nessa thought about how lucky she was to have as great a Papi as Sev. Ever since that day when Sev adopted her 7 years ago her life had been perfect. She had been living with Severus for about a year before he decided to adopt her. She couldn't be any happier with her family, which included her pet panda, Cyden, who was a magic panda with the ability to stay any size that he wanted to be (he usually stayed small enough to be held by Nessa). She was now 13 and it was summer holidays. Her papi decided that she wouldn't be sent to Hogwarts because he was a teacher there, so instead Sev pulled some strings and she was the only female in attendance at Durmstrang Institute of Magic. She didn't really care, it just meant that she got her own room.

At the moment Nessa was practicing some parkour moves while she waited for her Papi to get home from a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Parkour was a sport that Nessa had discovered when she was in muggle London with Sev, and she had been addicted ever since. It was then that her Papi walked into their house with a small boy who looked about 8. The boy had black hair that went in every direction, was dressed in baggy clothes that swallowed him because they were so big, and he had emerald green eyes hidden behind his round glasses.

"Hi Papi" said Nessa, "Who's that?"

"Nessa, be nice! This is Harry Potter, he's going to be living with us." Said Severus after he scolded his daughter.

"Sorry. Hi Harry, my names Vanessa Raquel, but you can call me Nessa." was Nessa's response to what Sev had told her.

"Hi" was the only response she got out of Harry, who she decided was way too shy compared to her outgoing personality. After they showed Harry around the house and where his room would be, they went back to the living room where Nessa found Cyden laying down by the couch.

"This is Cyden" said Nessa trying to get Harry to talk. "Want to go show him your room?" she asked Harry as she picked up the little panda.

"Ok" said Harry as he took Cyden to his new room.

"Alright Papi, what's going on and why is Harry Potter living with us now?" was the first thing out of Nessa's mouth as soon as Harry was out of hearing range.

"I knew his mom. We were best friends at school. One night after she was married, Lily showed up at my door crying about an argument she got in with James, and well one thing lead to another. Albus just told me today that Harry is my son, so I went to go get him. I wasn't going to let his muggle relatives look after him, they hate everything that has to do with magic." Explained Sev to his daughter in every way but blood.

"Oh, Sev I think you should spend some time alone with Harry if you want to build any sort of bond with him." said Nessa after a few minutes of thinking.

"That's exactly why I brought him here. That way we could all bond as a family." Said Sev in a cheery tone.

"That's not what I meant Sev, and you know it. I think it's time that I leave."

"Nessa don't do this, this is your home. It's where you belong." said Sev in a somewhat defeated tone of voice.

"Sorry Sev, but it's time for me to leave. I did what I was supposed to do, I got you ready to be a dad for your son." was the reply he got from Nessa.

"Nessa don't leave, where will you go?" pleaded Sev.

"I'm not sure Sev, but I'll figure it out as I go." Nessa responded with confidence.

"Nessa you don't have to do this. We can be a family, the three of us. Just stay." begged Sev in a final attempt.

"I'm sorry Sev, but I have to pack my stuff." Said Nessa as she walked towards her room to get her stuff. With a wave of her wand, Nessa packed all her stuff into her trunk, and then shrunk it so she could place it in her pocket. The only things she didn't pack were placed into a back pack to be carried with her for easy access.

With a hug goodbye to Sev, Nessa turned to look at Harry who still had Cyden with him. Harry then looked up and tried to hand Cyden over to Nessa.

"Harry, I want you to look after Cyden for me. Can you promise me that you'll take care of him?" asked Nessa with tears forming in her eyes, but she was determined not to let them fall.

"I can try to do that." was Harry's quiet response. Nessa smiled at him and gave him a small hug. She then turned to leave and made it about ten steps when Cyden got loose from Harry and ran after her.

"Cyden" said Nessa as she picked him up turning around to give him back to Harry, "you need to stay here with Harry and Sev. Take care of them for me. I can't take you with me, because I don't know what I'm gonna do." She told Cyden giving him a hug and handing him back to Harry. Those were the last words Severus heard her say, as she vanished from his life for five years.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I hate them too, but I just realized that I don't have a disclaimer, so here it goes:**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I only own the plot.**

**I just realized that I messed up, Nessa is 12 when she leaves and comes back when she's 17 and still in school.**

**On with the story!**

September 3, 1994

Nessa's POV

"Attention students," came the booming voice of Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang. Silence fell upon the students almost at once. Nessa, who was now 17, sat next to her best friend, Viktor Krum, during dinner. The two looked at each other and just rolled their eyes at how the younger kids were so afraid of the headmaster.

"This year, we will be competing in the Triwizard Tournament, along with both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. The tournament will be hosted at Hogwarts, however only those who are 17 are allowed to compete. It will start in one months time so those of you who are of age will be traveling with me to Hogwarts." With that said, Karkaroff sat back down and continued eating.

"The Triwizard Tournament! Nessa can you believe this, it's gonna be great. Nessa. Nessa?" Viktor was ecstatic at first, but upon seeing his best friend frozen in shock, he quickly grew worried. "Nessa, what's wrong?"

"Hogwarts? I have to go back…" it suddenly made sense to Viktor. Nessa was horrified at the thought of going back to the place she once called home, to where the man who she still thought of as a father was.

"Nessa, it gonna be ok. You can avoid him, we can even stay here if you want to," said Viktor in an attempt to calm his friend down.

"Vanessa, come with me please," requested Karkaroff, surprising both Nessa and Viktor by having snuck up on them, something that was almost impossible. The two shared a quick look as Nessa quickly stood up and followed Karkaroff to his office. Once they got there, Karkaroff motioned for Nessa to sit in the chair. "Are you going to be ok with going there?" Karkaroff had a bit of a soft spot for Nessa ever since he learned of what happened to cause her to leave.

"I'm gonna be honest, I don't know how I feel about it all, but I'll go cause I know how much it'll mean to Viktor," said Nessa, her voice sounding nervous and unsure, giving Karkaroff a small smile.

"Are you sure? Cause you don't have to go if you don't want to," said Karkaroff trying to make sure it was truly something she could do.

"It'll be fine. I can do this. Trust me," replied Nessa as she got up and left Karkaroff's office, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack."

Karkaroff's POV

As he watched the young girl walk away, his mind wandered to all that Nessa had been through, and how much more was coming her way. He thought of the first day he met her and how excited she was to be going to school, not even caring that she was the only girl in the school. He thought of when he first found out that she left Severus and had lived by herself wandering from place to place for the summer. His last thoughts of Nessa for the moment were of when he and his wife offered her a place to live during the summers after she left Severus.

"I sure hope so Nessa. I sure hope so," he muttered as he started to go over some stuff on his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does**

October 31, 1994

Durmstrang Ship- Nessa's POV

"Hey guys, isn't this awesome! I mean in just a few minutes we'll be at Hogwarts, and for the rest of the school year!" said Nikolai Mihaylov, who was a good friend to both Nessa and Viktor. Even though he was a close friend, Nessa didn't tell any of her friends except for Viktor about why she left, so with a fake smile, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey Nik, I know right, it's so cool," was the response Viktor gave him while keeping a close eye on Nessa.

"Attention students! We will be arriving in a few minutes, please be prepared to leave," came the booming voice of Karkaroff throughout the ship.

"I wonder what it's like," said Nik out of curiosity.

With a scoff, Nessa said, "Like a big, old castle."

The three friends then looked at each other, and started to laugh.

Hogwarts- Snape's POV

Today was the day. The day when all the other little brats from the other schools arrived, making this school year that much more unbearable. Yet, he still held onto the smallest amount of excitement. Excitement that today might be the day that he would finally be the day where he would see his daughter once again. It had been 5 long years since he had last seen her, and nearly two since he had given up hope on seeing her again.

"Hi dad," Snape's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his 14 year old son, Harry, walking into his office.

"Hello Harry. How was your day?" he asked his son.

"It was kinda pointless really. Everyone was too excited for tonight to really do much of anything," replied Harry with a shrug.

"Yes. Speaking of that, don't you have to go change into your robes?" Snape reminded his son.

"What?" said Harry as he looked to the clock. "Oh shiii… shoot! Sorry dad, but I have to go change." And with that Harry was running out of his office and through the halls trying to get to his dorm to change before Professor McGonagall caught him.

Snape just laughed at his son's forgetfulness. It wasn't long before another sound distracted him. This time it came from a small black and white bundle of fur, Cyden, the little panda that had once been Nessa's pet.

"I know Cyden, I wish we could find her too. Maybe this year she'll show up." Snape said as he picked the small panda up and put him on his lap. "Maybe this year."

Hogwarts – Nessa's POV

"Well… It's not too late to say I can't do this is it?" a rather nervous Nessa asked Viktor as they started to descend the ramp and off the ship.

"Come on Ness. You can do this, besides we're already here." Viktor told her, trying to encourage her.

"Fiiine. It's like they've never seen a girl before," Nessa scoffed as they headed towards the school, still knowing the path from the Black Lake to the castle like the back of her hand, much to her shock.

"No," said Nik from her other side. "They've just never seen people as sexy as we are. Not that I blame them, we are gorgeous."

"Seriously Ness, what'd you expect. No one's ever heard of a girl going to Durmstrang before. You're just special," said Viktor after he finished giving Nik a look like he was crazy or something. He then looked over at Nessa and saw the face she was giving him. "What?"

"Special? Of all the words you can choose from, you go with special?"

"What's wrong with special?" Viktor asked as they entered the castle.

"I'm not special, I'm awesome!" and that was when Nessa saw someone who she hoped she would never have to see again.


End file.
